


Are You Broken [Podfic]

by NotxAfraid



Series: Robot!Gerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Robot, frank is a sicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotxAfraid/pseuds/NotxAfraid
Summary: Frank gets sick and Gerard doesn't understand.





	Are You Broken [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Are You Broken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873372) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 



> A podfic for my darling friend Kyle. I'll be doing the rest of the series shortly.

Download m4a [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vvdy9595t7gaxaq/Are+You+Broken.m4a)

Download mp3 [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f6t2g8bohki253f/Are_You_Broken.mp3.mp3/file)

SoundCloud Stream [HERE](https://soundcloud.com/notxafraid/are-you-broken-by-casesandcapitals/s-jkSc1)

 

Thanks so much! 


End file.
